


Admission

by randi2204



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck's been house-sitting while Chris and Ezra were away in Vegas, and notices something... different.</p><p>(This is kind of a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/817548">Blame It on the Cuervo</a>, so you might want to read that first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** They belong to MGM, Mirisch, and Trilogy, not to me.

The sound of gravel crunching made Buck peer out the window, and he grinned when he saw Chris’s pickup pulling up the driveway.  They were back earlier than they’d said they’d be, he noticed, catching sight of the clock in the entryway.

 

“Well hey there!” he said, stepping off the porch and cutting short what looked like an argument brewing in the cab of Chris’s truck.  Chris and Ezra both twitched as his voice carried in through the open windows.  “Wasn’t expectin’ you boys back until later.  Everything okay?”  He glanced from one to the other, eyebrows raised expectantly.

 

Chris slid from behind the wheel and slammed the door, but then, he usually did, so Buck didn’t read any particular temper into that.  “Everything’s just fine, Buck,” he replied, and whoa. Chris sounded relaxed – sounded _happy_ , like he hadn’t in years.

 

 _Looks like a weekend away did him a whole heap of good,_ Buck thought, and felt a pleased kind of contentment seep through him.  It had been a long, long time since he’d seen Chris look like that.  Maybe he and Ezra hadn’t been arguing after all.  He felt a twinge of guilt at that, because he never meant to interrupt any kind of tender moment.

 

“Mister Wilmington,” Ezra said as he stepped out from the passenger side, and he didn’t sound any different than he usually did.  He reached back into the cab to grab the bag he’d packed.  “There were no troubles here, I hope?”

 

“Nope, not a one,” Buck replied, grinning.  “In fact, I was damned pleased to get away from the apartment for a while.  JD’s playin’ some new game until all hours, and I need me my beauty sleep.” He smoothed a hand over his mustache.

 

Chris snorted, pulling his own duffle from the truck bed.  “Well, I can tell you it ain’t worked, Buck.”

 

Buck just laughed, and clapped Ezra on the shoulder as he moved past him into the house. “Welcome back,” he said, and Ezra gave him a smile that was a bit tighter and more fake than he’d gotten used to.  _Interestin’,_ he thought, watching Ezra disappear inside before turning back to Chris.

 

Chris beckoned him over to where he still stood by the pickup.

 

“Maybe somethin’ wrong after all?” he asked softly when he reached Chris, still standing by the truck.

 

Chris shrugged.  “I don’t think so, but Ezra… Well.  He got a bit skittish on the trip back, started thinkin’ that you might blame him.”

 

“Blame him for what?”

 

Chris held up his hand, and it took Buck more time than it should have to recognize why, to see the golden band around a finger, something he hadn’t seen in a long, long time.  In fact, he must have had some kind of confused expression, because Chris rolled his eyes.  “We got married while we were in Vegas.”

 

But even as he said it, Chris couldn’t hold back a grin, like it made him so excited and happy and… and just plain feel _good_ , that Buck couldn’t even think of anything like blame.

 

He whooped, absolutely delighted.  “Well, hell, stud!” He stepped in for a hug, slapped Chris on the back a couple times, then pulled back a little, his hands on Chris’s shoulders.  “Congratulations, Chris,” he said, his voice low, and gave him another little squeeze before letting go.

 

Chris chuckled.  “I told you,” he said, directing the words over Buck’s shoulder.

 

Buck turned to see Ezra on the porch, staring at Buck with wide eyes.  In just a couple long strides, he was up on the porch next to Ezra, and before Ezra could back away, he caught him in a hug just like the one he’d given Chris.  Ezra endured it stiffly, still not used to such casual warmth.  “No blame here,” he told Ezra softly, drawing back.  “Just glad you make him happy.”

 

Ezra relaxed at that.  “Thank you, Buck,” he said, and his smile this time was warmer, more real.

 

“Though, I gotta know, hoss – how the hell did you manage it?”

 

Ezra’s smile widened until his gold tooth winked merrily.  “Actually, it was Chris’s idea…”

 

Chris blew out a breath.  “Ezra…”  But there was no bite in his voice.

 

“… to get married in an Elvis chapel.”

 

Buck threw back his head and laughed.

 

***

June 19, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt [Any, any, admitting they eloped](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/443391.html?thread=13919231#cmt13919231).


End file.
